The general objectives of this research are (1) the development of improved reagents and procedures for the chemical and/or electrochemical oxidation of organic compounds, with special emphasis on organonitrogen compounds as substrates and organoiodine compounds as oxidants, and (2) the elucidation of the mechanisms of the chemical or electrochemical processes involved. Specific objectives include: (1) comparison of the relative oxidizing abilities (selectivities) of two-electron oxidants such as lead tetraacetate and variously substituted iodosobenzene diacetates or related substances, (2) development of polymer-bound oxidants based on iodosobenzene diacetate, (3) examination of catalytic oxidation procedures involving the electrolysis of iodobenzenes and polymer-bound iodo compounds, (4) development of chemically modified electrodes with electrocatalytic properties for use in oxidative reactions, (5) development of electrochemically driven systems capable of effecting substrate oxidations via intermediates or catalysts similar to those involved in biological oxidations.